


Convention AU (Felinette)

by Em_Neutral



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, so. much. fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 00:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Neutral/pseuds/Em_Neutral
Summary: Félix was a fan of words, and yet knew of none that properly described Marinette. Pretty wasn’t nearly strong enough, but he supposed it would have to suffice. He had yet to tear his eyes away from the girl. He had known that he was to come as Ladybug, and her as Chat Noir, but it wasn’t until now that he fully understood the feeling of being cast as her other half- even in a fictional scenario.





	Convention AU (Felinette)

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Marinette and Félix are not heroes. In fact, The Heroes of Paris is just a large multimedia experience- there isn’t a real LB, etc.

Félix sighed, straightening his bow tie. He stood outside the convention, already regretting the decision to come. He was dressed in a Marinette-brand Ladybug themed suit, and he was unhappy. Not with the suit, of course, it was practically flawless, as was everything she made. No, he was unhappy that he had been coerced into attending a ‘hero con.’ 

It was Marinette who found out about it, her parents catering the event, and Claude who had insisted they all attend. Félix was all too happy to decline the invitation… but then Marinette started talking about her Ladybug suit designs, and how they would be  _ just perfect  _ for him, and she looked so excited, and- well, he wasn’t a monster. 

Claude and Allegra were approaching, and when Claude spotted him, he broke into a sprint, “Fé! Baby!” He struck a pose, “I’m looking pretty foxy, don’t you think?”

Félix looked him up and down critically. He was wearing a Rena Rouge themed magical girl dress, with an abundance of ruffles and six inch wedge heels- how did he run in those? It was quite an outstanding dress (Marinette’s talent guaranteed that).

Claude was grinning, “Sexy, right?”

Félix raised an eyebrow, “Indubitably.”

“See, Queenie? I told you! I’m hot as hell!” Claude said, shooting Félix a wink.

“Yeah, yeah,” Allegra laughed, “Fé, what do you think of the outfits? Your girlfriend is pretty talented.”

He glared at her. The Queen Bee suit was impressive, and Félix could freely admit that. After all, it would be wrong not to compliment such beautiful craftsmanship. He was, however, growing unbelievably tired of Allegra’s not-so-subtle prodding of him towards a romantic relationship with Marinette. The nature of their connection was between him and her alone, and if there were to be a change of any kind, it would be a mutual decision on both of their parts. Allegra- and to the same extent, the rest of their friends- had no business interfering.

She poked his nose, ignoring when he recoiled, “Relax, darling, I’m just joking.”

“Don’t worry, Félix, buddy! I gotcha!” A green blur dashed in front of him, holding up a shield, “Shelter!”

“Allan! Rude!” Allegra pouted.

“I will not allow you to torment this civilian!”

“He’s not a civilian, he’s Ladybug! He can take it!”

Allan narrowed his eyes, “That’s just what an akuma would say.”

They broke down into laughter, meanwhile, Claude was eyeing the shield.

“You got your signature weapon? Lucky! Why didn’t we get weapons?”

“Oh, we did,” Allegra pulled out her spinning top.

“Well, Fé and I didn’t-”

Félix gestured to the yo-yo strapped to his hip.

“What? I’m the only one without a weapon?”

Allegra shrugged, “Sorry, darling.”

“I bet Mari knew better than to give you a flute-sword-combo thing,” Allan shuddered dramatically, “You would have wreaked havoc!”

“Exactly!” Claude groaned, “This is biphobia at its finest.”

“Speaking of Mari,” Allegra began, looking around, “Where is that girl?”

“I’m here! I’m here!” Marinette yelled, rushing over to them. At the last step she tripped, falling right into Félix’s arms. 

He chuckled, “Hi, Nette.”

She stared up at him, blood rushing to her cheeks.

She was beautiful, in a sleeveless black dress with green accents, a staff strapped to her back. She was wearing fingerless gloves, her nails filed to emulate claws, and her muscles were on full display. Félix knew Marinette was strong, but he was convinced that actually seeing her biceps was almost a religious experience. The only thing more attractive than her arms, were her eyes.

Allan cleared his throat, “Are you two done staring at each other?”

Félix flushed, setting Marinette safely on the ground. He was glad she had opted out of heels.

Her eyes flitted away, “You look nice, Fé.”

His eyes widened.

“Not like, nice-nice!” She spluttered, “Just- you look good! I look good on you- no, I mean, I compliment you nicely! No! My designs compliment you nicely! Not that you don’t look good without my designs! You’d look good without anything-  _ no I just mean that you always look good and-” _

Allegra laughed, placing her hands on her shoulders, “Mari, deep breathe. In. Out. There you go.”

She smiled, nodding, “Do you all like your designs? You look amazing!”

“We love them!” Allan said.

“Same here, Mari! They’re gorgeous!”

“I’m the magical girl I’ve always wanted to be,” Claude said, eyes welling up.

“Oh my god,” Marinette gasped, “Claude, are you crying?!”

He wiped away a tear, “I’m just so pretty!”

Allegra leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek, “Yes, you are, darling.”

“Totally, bro!” Allan said, patting his back.

“You know who else is pretty?” Allegra said, “Marinette. Isn’t that right, guys?”

Félix was a fan of words, and yet knew of none that properly described Marinette. Pretty wasn’t nearly strong enough, but he supposed it would have to suffice. He had yet to tear his eyes away from the girl. He had known that he was to come as Ladybug, and her as Chat Noir, but it wasn’t until now that he fully understood the feeling of being cast as her other half- even in a fictional scenario. 

“What do you think, Félix?” Allegra asked with a sly grin.

“I- uhm. What was that?”

She blinked innocently,“Do you think Marinette is pretty?”

“Well, I- I mean, if you think- well, if by which you mean- I don’t really- um.”

“It’s ok, Fé,” Marinette rubbed her arm, looking away, “You don’t have to answer that.”

He froze. No. She didn’t think- no. He had to fix this, “No! I- that’s not what I mean, I,” He took a deep breath, swallowing his nerves along with his pride. He could do this. He straightened his shoulders, and said, “I think you look absolutely  _ purrrrr _ fect.”

Allegra broke into a wide grin, and Allan was staring at him in shock.

“Did he- Did he just pun?!” Claude asked, “I’ve been trying to get him to pun for years! Years!”

If Félix hadn’t been so very preoccupied with the exact shade of pink currently occupying Marinette’s cheeks, he might have found it in himself to glare at them. As it was, however, he was far too busy staring in awe, as he watched the emotions racing across her face.

First, shock. Then, flattery, glee, and a giddy smile. Then- cunning? What was she- oh no.

She slunk towards him, brushing a thumb along his cheekbone, murmuring, “I am but a single star in the night sky, when compared to the beauty of you, m’lady.”

Félix couldn’t move.

She traced her fingers along his arm, pulling his hand to her lips, and pressed a single kiss to his knuckles.

He was almost certain that the entire universe had shifted to put her at its center, for he could not imagine anything of more importance than the smile she graced him with. He could not imagine anything at all, for that matter. At the moment, it was only her, and it was only him.

That was, until, Claude clapped his hands with a request for snacks.

Marinette broke away to show him to her parents booth.

Allan patted him on the shoulder, “Might want to close your mouth, dude,” Before trailing after his friends.

Félix snapped his jaw closed, his face heating up as he attempted to process the last minute.

“Félix, darling, you’re blushing up a storm!” Allegra said, laughing.

He was still staring fixedly at the spot where Marinette used to be.

She smiled, starting to walk away, “Come along, lover boy. You know Chat Noir doesn’t want to be away from her Ladybug for too long!”

Try as he might, he could not find it within himself to scowl at her- or anyone else, for that matter, for the remainder of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies!!! Find me on tumblr @simplythebestbug  
<333


End file.
